


tear me to pieces

by lovedbyshadows



Series: choking on thyme (drowning in the pastpresentfuture) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy Eren Yeager, Depressed Eren Yeager, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Eren Has Anger Issues, Eren Has PTSD, Eren Has a Secret, Eren Is Dead Inside, Eren Yeager Being Creepy, Eren Yeager Has Panic Attacks, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Heavy Angst, Humor, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Obsession, POV Eren Yeager, Panic Attacks, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sad, Scientist Hange Zoë, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smart Eren Yeager, Smut, Time Loop, Unconditional Love, a lot of blood, levi has a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedbyshadows/pseuds/lovedbyshadows
Summary: Continuationof obsession with time.





	tear me to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again. That's right, it's back folks! I know it's been 84 years, but it's back!

Blood is everywhere: dripping from Eren's hair, falling into his eyes, coating his tongue, falling off his fingers, and staining his clothes. And Annie's screams are piercing, absolutely delightful to in his ears. They almost drown out the whispers in his head.

Hange's long gone - they'd left shortly after he'd eaten Annie's fingers. They had paled and stumbled their way to the door, mumbling apologies along the way. Eren isn't upset with them. Most people run after seeing a monster. He's glad they left him to his own devices. He's been having so much fun with Annie. He doesn't think she returns the sentiment. Unfortunately for her, she refuses to talk. That's fine with him, of course. He'll crack her open soon enough.

"Annie," he smirks when she hisses at him. "Will you talk after I've taken your eyes? Your teeth?"

"Go to hell!" she seethes, weakly pulling at her restraints. He laughs and stabs the soft tissue between her shoulder and ribcage with the scalpel he's been holding. She bites her lip to muffle her cry of pain, breaking the skin with her teeth. A bead a blood rolls over her lips and down the side of her cheek. It stills near her eyes and he wipes it off, nonchalantly licking the blood off his finger.

"Perhaps you'll talk after I've taken your skin?" he asks, flicking the scalpel embedded in her flesh. She snarls and jerks. He yanks the scalpel out and gently sets it down on the bloody tray next to him with a put-upon sigh. With a quiet hum, he leans down to her throat, holding it lightly between his hands as he runs his nose along her jaw, inhaling deeply. She stills immediately. He can smell her fear in the air, sweet and tart. It makes his mouth water.

"Get off me," she whispers, her voice small and trembling. Eren keeps his hands around her throat, leaning back obligingly. He tightens his grip marginally, listening to her breath catch.

"Annie," he begins with a curious lilt to his voice, "where is your village? Is it a shifter village? Is it outside the Walls?"

Her answer comes in the form of silence and it's so very telling.

"Oh, I see," a slow grin curls his lips. "So Reiner and Bertholdt are like you then?"

"No," she hastily denies, her fear mingling with her rage, turning the air sour.

"You little liar," Eren laughs, his grip tightening once more. He's distracted from his line of questioning by how easy her body gives. "Ah, little Annie. You're so frail: like a bird. I expected more from you."

She chokes out a strained "Shut up," and he laughs.

"Enough of that," he declares, relinquishing his crushing hold on her throat. She gasps for air greedily, and tears fall from her glaring eyes onto the table. "Let's get back on topic, shall we?"

He sings his mother's lullaby under his breath as he surveys the tools he has to work with. He picks up the denailing device and sets it up with deft fingers. Annie's breathing, which had only just evened out, picks up once more.

"Don't worry, we're not using it just yet," he pats it lovingly, faking shock when it activates. Annie shrieks. "Oh, dear, my bad. Well, it can't be helped. Water under the bridge, right? Anyways, you had doctors in your village, yes? Did any of them happen to go by the name of Grisha Jaeger?"

Annie stares at him, the line of stress on her brow deepening. She wheezes.

"What?"

"It seems my father, Grisha Jaeger, wasn't entirely honest with his family," he smiles at her paling face. "Isn't it strange that, shortly after he went missing, I started suffering from amnesia? Isn't it strange that, instead of dying when a titan ate me, I turned into one?"

"What?"

Eren laughs at her reaction. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"How?"

"I assume my father did it. I don't know how," he smiles blandly. "He was always a secretive man."

"He made you into one?"

"Is that not how it works?"

"No, its-I don't," Annie says, stuttering over her words, her eyes widening after. Her mouth snaps shut and she glares at him, her eyes ice. Eren's own narrow, a sinister glint in them.

"You're not going to tell me," he states. He turns and sighs, his fingers tapping his cheek. He licks his lips. "Will Reiner tell me?"

He watches her go rigid in his peripheral.

"Or," he looks at her out of the corner of his eyes, a smile curling its way onto his lips, "will Bertholdt tell me?"

Her reaction is much more violent this time. Her pupils dilate in rage, tiny pinpricks in the blue of her eyes, as she snarls at him. Her entire body tenses, muscles coiling as if she's preparing to leap at him. Eren throws his head back and laughs when she brings her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says, running his tongue along his teeth. "Do you really think that I would let you live if you did that? That I would let Reiner and Bertholdt live?"

She calms, marginally, and Eren lets his hand fall to his side. He runs a hand through his hair and sends her a warm smile.

"Now, I know that you don't like Bertholdt - he's probably more of a brother than anything - and I know that you don't like Reiner," he says, his voice light and airy as if he was talking with Mikasa or Armin. Ah, Armin. His eyes light up. "But what about Armin?"

This time she gives no outward reaction - her pupils don't even dilate - and that's what tells him he's hit a nerve. He turns from her and runs his fingers along the table full of tools. She breathes evenly and he can smell the fear coming off her in thick, sickly sweet waves. It's delightful.

"So it is Armin," he shoots her a small smile. "You know, I don't blame you. He's pretty cute with his blond hair and wide blue eyes."

"You wouldn't hurt him," she states like it's a fact. Eren's smile becomes unnaturally wide and his eyes bulge in their sockets. Her face pales when he licks his lips.

"Wrong," he whispers, "you're so wrong, Annie. I wonder what he'd do if I showed him what we are. I wonder what he'd do if I hurt him like I'm hurting you. He's just so innocent, you know?" he laughs gleefully, drunk on her fear. "It makes me want to break him."

Her breath is coming in quick gasps now.

"You wouldn't."

Eren bares his teeth at her in a loud laugh. "Oh, but I would. I really would."

"No," she insists. Eren only sighs and takes her hand in his. He presses his face into her palm and inhales.

"I wonder if he'd smell as good as you," he says, absently bringing one of her fingers to his mouth. He looks her in the eye as he bites through her flesh and bone, letting the sweet-tart taste of apricots coat his tongue.

She screams.

Eren smiles, paying no mind to the gore clinging to his teeth. He climbs onto the table and straddles her, her wounded hand falling to the side with a dull thud. She winces. Eren lets his body cover hers and angles himself to the side. The blood in his mouth escapes and falls onto the table with wet splats when he opens his mouth to whisper, "I wonder if he'd taste as good as you."

Her breath stutters in her chest and the scent of her fear swirls like a crescendo - stronger than it's ever been. He inhales sharply, drinking in the wonderful scent, and his eyes flutter closed. Against his chest, where their bodies are touching, he can feel her heart beating furiously - like a bird in a cage. He lays his hands flat against the table and pushes himself up. She stares at him blankly and he caresses her cheek before he throws his legs over the table. He stands and takes long steps towards the door. Before he leaves he looks back at her prone form and a cruel laugh escapes him.

"So, Annie, is there anything you need to tell me?"

She closes her eyes, forcing tears from them, and sighs wetly. Eren waits and grips the trim of the door tight enough to make the wood creak in protest. He has her.

"Yes."

Eren smiles, his teeth pink in the dim light, and a low chuckle escapes him.

"Then tell me."

 

~~~

 

"I've got it," are the first words out of his mouth when he enters Erwin's office. The blond man looks up with a pleased smile that fades when he sees the blood staining Eren's mouth and fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asks with concern. Eren laughs, displaying his stained teeth, and nods.

"It's not my blood, Commander," he smiles slowly, a cruel tint coming to live in his eyes. He licks his lips and Erwin looks away pointedly. 

"Well, then, what did you learn?"

Eren taps his fingers on the back of the chair in front of him. "Their hometown is a settlement somewhere outside the Walls. Apparently, it's full of shifters and they sent their best  _warriors_ to destroy the Walls and to collect someone called the Founding Titan. Apparently, it's a shifter with the Coordinate; the ability to control titans. You can see why this is a problem."

"There's someone with the ability to control the titans within the Walls?"

"Yes, and we need to keep them inside the Walls," Eren says. "If we can find and use them, they'd give us an extreme advantage against this new threat."

"Yes," Erwin agrees easily. "Is that all you've gotten out of her?"

"Yeah, she won't talk anymore," Eren sighs mournfully. "She's even stopped screaming. It's not fun anymore. I'm done playing with her."

"I see," Erwin nods. "I'll have Hange take care of her."

Eren winces. "About that. No one's getting anything out of her anymore. She's sort of crystalized herself. It's really weird."

"She's what? You know what, nevermind. I'll have Hange take a look at her. You're dismissed."

"Okay," Eren complies, saluting before he leaves Erwin's office. He leans against the mahogany door and sighs. "Maybe I'll go see Levi."

With that, he leaves the Scout Office and heads towards the barracks. He needs to take a shower: he's absolutely covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but that's just because it's the first chapter! They will get longer, I promise. Anyway, please comment below and tell me your thoughts!
> 
> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [iwishihadbrain](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwishihadbrain).


End file.
